


猎物

by Beurre



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beurre/pseuds/Beurre
Summary: *PoH桐





	猎物

**Author's Note:**

> *PoH桐

这不是他第一次抄近道了。

漆黑的道路上唯一的灯光来自自动贩售机，少年在路过时停下了脚步，凑近看了看，除了黑咖啡以外全部售空。

这到不稀奇，毕竟这个品牌的黑咖啡苦涩到让人想哭。

犹豫了半天他还是从包里摸出几枚硬币买走了这罐咖啡，随着易拉罐掉落的钝响，写在展示瓶下的那一行字变成了红色的售空，他买下了这里的最后一罐黑咖啡。

按理说他不该如此悠闲的，毕竟他在逃跑，而追他的人就在这附近，可他就是有这个闲情逸致去买咖啡喝，失眠之类的也没什么好担心，摄入太多咖啡因的身体早已有了耐受性，只是一罐的话还好。

咖啡的包装是纯黑的，是他喜欢的颜色，光是这样就足够了。

桐谷和人的大脑一如既往地开起了小差。跑了这么远的路，身体已经在对高负荷的运动发出警报了，可他觉得自己还能再绕一圈，在居民楼的灯光完全熄灭之前。

在被那个人抓住之前。

 

漆黑的猎物，漆黑的追踪者，不可见光的诡秘关系。

追他的男人今天似乎颇有兴致，靠在墙壁上一言不发，就这样安静地等到他喝完了咖啡，黑的兜帽也掩盖不住他嚣张的笑容，恶。“今天心情很好嘛？”桐人嘟囔。

“没想到你真的买了那罐咖啡。”他说，笑容更加恶劣了，“哎呀，我想看的不是这个表情，还是说你味觉出问题了？”

“烘焙过度的豆子都是那个味道，我喝过更烂的。”桐人轻轻哼了一声，捏着瓶子的手使上了点劲，脑海中不太好的记忆浮现出来，但他不想在此时提及自己的朋友，面前这个家伙也不是好的聊天对象。男人对他平淡过头的反应只是耸耸肩，转身。

这让桐人有点吃惊，“今天就这么结束了？”见鬼，怎么感觉好像自己很想玩这个该死的游戏似的？他急匆匆补上一句，“还是你终于对我感到无聊了？”

男人停下了脚步，夸张的抖了抖肩膀。“今天就到此为止吧。”PoH说，“随便想想都能猜到，现在的你吃起来该有多糟糕。”

桐人看了一眼手里空了的咖啡罐。没想到是这罐咖啡救了他，仅限一次的奇妙道具，虽说如此，如果有别的选择他还是不会买这罐难喝的咖啡。

他没得选，正如同和PoH的追踪游戏一样，他是被迫参与的。

咖啡罐以一道极其漂亮的抛物线投入PoH身边的垃圾桶中。没有碰到篮筐，耶。心情大好的少年摆了摆手转身准备离开，追捕者放弃了目标，也就没有必要去浪费体力跑起来，或许还可以去便利店买个热包子？

下一秒他被狠狠地压在了墙上，手腕被一只大手捏住，按在头顶，冰凉的墙砖贪婪地偷走他的体温，而他还没有从突然袭击的震惊中缓过来。被钳制的感觉不好受，更重要的是他身后的那个人本来应该走掉了。

“看来今天心情很好嘛。”PoH笑了，“我改主意了。”

“不，你说好了——”

“嗯？有那么一回事吗。话说你应该好好感谢一下我吧，毕竟你以前可是走到这条路的入口就已经累到不行了呢，今天还有余力，是有在好好锻炼？”

伸手揉捏了一下桐人的大腿，的确是比刚开始更加有肌肉，更加紧致了，一开始那双腿可是细到连裤子都挂不住，空荡荡的，操起来都没劲。

就是这样，把猎物逼到死角，在给他一点可以逃出去的希望，最后再把他抓到手里玩弄。就是这样，这样才好，这样才有意思，这么珍贵的东西怎么可能轻易丢掉呢。

“别把腿夹得那么紧啊，又不是第一次，话说第一次我也没有手下留情来着，谁让你叫得和猫一样，欺负猫最好玩了，就是得小心点别在玩尽兴前弄死了。”

不再挣扎也就没有必要抓着，PoH一边念叨一边做扩张，另一只手虚虚地抓着少年的脖子。桐人早就知道二人体力上的巨大差别，活动了下被放开的手腕后就用胳膊贴着墙，把自己和墙壁隔开。他的外套是敞开着的，里面只有一件衬衣，直接贴在墙上凉飕飕的，他可不想因为这种事情感冒，明天还要去学校呢。

男人扩张地缓慢而细致，他细细感受着手指被吮吸的美妙触觉，黑发的少年不自觉地抬起臀部，似乎是在邀请他去更深的地方——这是属于他的，今夜捕获到的甜美猎物。

手指已经侵犯到不曾踏入的更深的地方，如果在深入一点的话也许可以把肠子扯出来？开玩笑的。

少年的呻吟犹如糖蜜，空气中是咖啡的苦香。

“叫那么大声，是不怕被发现吗。”PoH低声问了一句，桐人并不作答，只是轻笑一声，他原本以为这样明显的嘲讽会激怒PoH，没想到男人却因此更开心了，他毫无顾忌地再加了一根手指，这已经是他的极限了。

“混蛋，不要在里面挠……！”桐人低声怒吼，这句话到最后有点儿变味，软软糯糯的，因为PoH挠到了他体内最柔嫩最敏感的那个地方，他一下子没撑住双腿一软，差点就坐在了地上，喉咙里只顾着进气出气了，什么都说不出来。

男人笑着，架着他的胳膊把少年捞了起来，再将其翻了个身，两个人面对面。“跑累了？”如此好心，多半有诈。

桐人也懒得隐瞒，喘息着点头，PoH打量了一会儿抬不起头的他，“是就这样继续？”

原本他是懒得问的，但是一个恶劣的想法涌上了心头：要给他选择的机会，让他以为有希望，给他看一点光……再拉他一起去地狱。

无论回答的是什么，无论怎么做，最后还不都是要玩坏他呀。

少年靠着墙沉思了一会儿，夜里的寒风吹到骨头都打颤，这样的天气里任何人都会忍不住去找个温暖的地方躲起来，例如说谁的怀里，然而他们两却一直维持着这样一个微妙的距离，不远不近，除了冷意，空气里仅有的是一股腥燥的味道，还有咖啡的苦香，这多像是他们两的关系呀，毫无任何温暖与美好可言，只是强迫的性、扭曲的爱，还有不变的仇恨。就在男人要等到不耐烦的前一秒桐人抬起头，眼睛里明亮中带着一丝锋利，他露出了一个乖巧的笑，以一种甜腻的音调回答道：“算了吧，挺恶心的。” 

这次他终于如愿以偿地激怒了男人。

 

少年呼出的苍白色雾气很快就消散在漆黑之中，双手无助地伸向虚空，仿佛是要去抓住什么，然而握住他求助的手的并非神明，只是将他囚禁在无休止的追捕游戏中的罪魁祸首，他无法逃离。

他叫不出声。脖颈被抓着，喉结处被男人含在了口里，一颗小小的樱桃——他舔舐着，啃咬着，他如此评价道——会有多硬呢？

比手指更加粗的东西碾过甬道，经过良好的扩张他并不感觉疼痛，反而品味出了欢愉，以男人允许的、极小的声音呜咽着，因为快乐而呻吟着，双腿可怜地打着颤，身上流出的汗很快就干了，冷风吹得他忍不住发抖，却又不敢打喷嚏，任何多余的动作都会让性带来的快感加倍地返还至身体。

PoH紧抓着少年的胯部，将自己推入，如热刀切开黄油般顺利，他就这样一次又一次地打开少年，毫无怜惜地冲撞到底部。

那黏稠而又嘶哑的低吟让他感到狂喜，小巧的喉结在他齿间细微的颤抖着，起伏着，时而擦到牙尖，这时少年就会屏住呼吸，他便会更用力的擦过那个点，然后再一口咬住那颗樱桃一样可爱的小东西——以此证明那是他的猎物。

毕竟他的猎物也是乐在其中的。

不和谐的音钻入他的耳中，那是一声尖锐的，细细的，脱离了和弦的音，如同白色的羊群中的那黑色的一只。

PoH捏着桐人的下巴，强迫他抬起头来，令他无比喜悦的是少年眼角晶莹的液体。

啊啊，就是这个。

“继续哭啊。”

回应他的是死一般的的沉默，但没关系，他知道怎么让这个家伙哭出来。

反正也玩不坏。

 

男人将还于不应期的、连站都没法站直的少年丢在了漆黑的巷子里——他挣扎起身的样子简直就像是刚出生的小鹿。再没有任何光了，想着那家伙夹紧腿颤颤巍巍扶着墙回家的模样就忍不住大笑出声。

就在此时他感觉听到了另外一个笑声——稍微高一些，又有点嘶哑——与他的重合起来，是回音吗？不……

那个令他恨到牙痒痒的的，心头也想到发痒的，可憎又可爱的声音。

他怎么会忘记呢？

“你果然最棒了。”


End file.
